<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Push and Pull by GasolineGhuleh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188264">The Push and Pull</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasolineGhuleh/pseuds/GasolineGhuleh'>GasolineGhuleh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghost (Sweden Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Degradation, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Praise, Semi-Public Sex, Slapping, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Penetration, Vaginal Sex, degrading dom, praise dom, rough</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:48:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasolineGhuleh/pseuds/GasolineGhuleh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Com prompt!</p><p>Praising Dom Copia and Degrading Dom Papa work together to bring you to a climax- they love treating their favourite toy, after all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cardinal Copia/Reader, Papa Emeritus III/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Push and Pull</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You’ve known for weeks now that the plan was for the two of them, Papa Emeritus the Third and his Cardinal Copia, to take you as one. You’d mentioned it to them both individually and watched as their glances in mass grew more and more saturated with meaning. It came as no surprise to find yourself in your predicament tonight- down on all fours on a plush bench in Papa Emeritus the First’s greenhouse. The collar around your neck jingles slightly with every movement, something that brings a smile to Papa’s face. In contrast, the bite marks lavished across your body from previous meetings make Copia more proud than a collar could ever.</p><p>Condensation beads on the walls of the greenhouse much like the sweat beads on your skin- pooling into a bubble before sliding downward. The hair on your scalp grows taut as Papa’s fist tightens in your ponytail, rearing you up onto your knees. The collar around your neck jingles slightly as the “PET” tag clinks against itself. Before you is Papa himself, shirt unbuttoned and left to hang open while his belt jingles with his movements. The movements behind you indicate that Copia is removing his gloves and shirts- proven only a moment later when he strikes you on the ass, palm open.</p><p>“Isn’t she a great pet, Papa? You did a wonderful job picking one for us to share. This one is so open…” Copia kicks your legs apart easily and you moan high in your throat as you feel the damp air of his breath caress the wetness of your panties. His nose brushes softly against your inner thigh and you feel the coarse hair of his mustache against your leg as he presses kiss after kiss to the overheated skin there. “So succulent and ripe for the picking, mm?” </p><p>“Si, Cardinale… this one knows her place. Below us, eh?” Papa pulls you by your hair farther and you scramble to keep up with him, shuffling forward on your knees until you’re directly in front of his face. His lips twist into a smile as he watches you, panting and flicking your eyes between his own. One of his fingers on his free hand comes to your lower lip, pulling it down before letting it pop back into place against your teeth. </p><p>“Now Papa, I don’t know about that. She’s beautiful in how she caters to us. Just soft and beautiful, ready to be plucked like a blooming flower.” Copia’s knuckle runs the length of your pussy, stopping on your clit and applying pressure slightly. A soft ‘ah~’ leaves you as he does so, your hips canting downward into his hand, begging silently for more attention on your aching cunt. </p><p>“Mm, I rather agree with you, Cardinale.” Papa’s thumb swipes at your chin again as you pant in his hold, desperately reminding yourself that one of your orders is to stay silent as they play with you. “Why don’t you take her first, then? I’m enjoying looking into her eyes- you can see how much she wants it. Do you want it, bella?” You nod quickly before he speaks again, telling you, “Speak, si? You may.”</p><p>“God, yes, Papa. It’s all I’ve wanted for weeks.” Papa nods and makes a motion towards Copia, pulling you back down onto your hands and knees and crouching in front of you. He purses his lips and pouts at you exaggeratedly, laughing slightly.</p><p>“Cara, won’t you be sad for your Papa that he doesn’t get to fuck you yet?” The curse word sounds oddly foreign on his tongue and it sets off an odd spark in your clit as you comprehend it. “You love taking my seed, si? So won’t you be sad that I can’t cum inside of you, like the little breeder that you are?”</p><p>“Fuck, Papa…” you trail off, the pulsing between your legs only growing stronger as Copia pulls your panties down. The damp material sticks to you slightly and the air of the greenhouse is welcoming as it touches your overheated skin. </p><p>“It’s not Papa who’s fucking you, bella,” Copia speaks behind you as one of his fingers dips just slightly into your aching cunt, just barely teasing the entrance. You moan, your arms already shaking as you hold yourself up. Papa’s two-toned gaze flicks back and forth between your own eyes as he smiles. Copia slides his finger into the first knuckle and you shift slightly, attempting to push yourself back onto him. Papa hooks your collar under one finger, pulling you towards himself almost lazily. “Bella?”</p><p>“Pa-papa?” Your words are stuttering slightly as Copia pumps one thick finger in and out of you deliciously slowly, barely making a dent in your need to be filled. </p><p>“Are you going to be a good little whore for our Cardinale, hm? Are you going to let the Cardinale play with Papa’s toys?” You’re keenly aware of how much you’re breathing heavily- practically gasping and panting as Copia continues to tease you. With a whimper and a whine you nod, trying again to shift your hips. Papa snaps in front of your eyes and you jump slightly. “Be good! We are showing the Cardinale how well trained you are, eh?”</p><p>“Yes Papa!” You moan and readjust your knees, focusing on not moving. Copia and you have certainly spent carnal time together, but this dynamic was entirely new to the three of you. Without thinking, it was decided that Papa was in charge of the two of you, with you being beholden to the Cardinal as well. </p><p>“Very well. On we go, Cardinale!” Papa puts his hands on your face, tilting your head to make eye contact with you. “Take her.” </p><p>A long, keening moan falls from you as Copia slides his cock into you to the hilt, the stretch of accommodating him a pleasant burning pain. He gives you just a moment to get used to his size before beginning to move. Almost instantly, your jaw drops in pleasure as your eyes go half-lidded, easily going almost boneless as the head of his cock brushes against your pleasure center again and again. Below you, Papa ducks his head, watching yours with every stroke inside of you. </p><p>“Cardinale, I wish you could see what I am seeing. She’s such a good little toy, si? Taking your cock so well as she bounces with it. Oh! Oh, her eyes go so wide when you do that… do it again.” Copia pumps deep into you and rotates his hips in a tight circle and, sure enough, you feel your eyes go wide as you grunt. Your hands squeeze the cushion of the bench in front of you as you gasp and moan, Copia fucking into you from behind. </p><p>“Car-din-al!” You chant in time with his thrusts, screwing your eyes shut completely as he speeds and deepens his thrusts, all pretense of your pleasure gone out the window as he approaches his own orgasm. Papa puts his hands on yours, nudging your face with his nose until his lips are aligned with yours. He presses desperate, hungry kisses to your lips, teeth biting your lower lip and sucking it into his mouth. </p><p>“What a beautiful pet for us, Papa, you agree?” Copia manages to speak between gritted teeth as he continues taking his pleasure from you. He claps both of his palms to your ass harshly, grunting when you squeeze around his cock in pleasure. One of his hands sneaks around to your front, the pad of his finger pressing insistently into your clit even as he continues to punish you with his cock. His other hand, still resting on your ass, grabs and kneads at you selfishly. </p><p>“Fill her, Cardinale. She loves to feel full after being used like the whore that she is, si? Non è vero, bella?” Papa coos at you, brushing a loose strand of your hair back behind your ear before tilting your face up. </p><p>“Yes, Papa! Yes, Cardinal! Please, he’s right!” You’re only barely aware of what you’re saying at this point, all of your focus narrowed on how far up the bench you’re being moved with every vicious thrust into you. Finally, just as you’re reaching your own climax, the Cardinal cums. He thrusts home inside of you and empties himself, cock pulsing and flexing inside of you as you grip him, milking him easily. </p><p>“So beautiful, how you take him, Sister. Like you are made to do this. Do you think you were made to take our cocks, hm?” You lay your arms down, resting your head sideways on them as you pant and catch your breath. Papa sidles to the side, eyes tracing your face. “Do you?”</p><p>“Yes, Papa. It’s all I’m meant to do.” You smile contentedly at him as you relax slightly, the Cardinal pulling himself out of you with a sharp clap to your ass once more, almost like a signature. You can hear his belt jingle as he tucks himself back into his suit pants, coming around you the other side and crouching, as Papa is. “Thank you, Cardinal.”</p><p>“Of course, Sister. But now, I think our dear Papa gets a turn, eh?” Copia’s hand comes out, brushing your hair slightly and pressing a swift kiss to your forehead. “Can you get up for us? Be the good girl I know that you are?” You nod and bring yourself up to your hands and knees, turning your head to appraise Papa.</p><p>“Take me, Papa. You’ve waited for this just like me, right? To watch your Cardinal fuck me so that you can show him how good you are after?” You’re teasing him and you know it, but the outcome is one of your favourite moments when you’re together- the jealousy that courses through him at the desire to prove to you how good of a lover he is. His nostrils flare slightly before he gives you a quick flashed smile, getting to his feet and moving behind you. </p><p>“You did so beautifully, Sister. You take us so well, don’t you?” Copia steals your attention again for the moment, his voice soft and comforting. “You know exactly why you’re our favourite pet. Using you together like this was such a good idea- I’m so proud of you for having it.” He gives you a smile, leaning in to press a gentle kiss to your lips, deepening the kiss only slightly when you hear Papa’s belt behind you. </p><p>It’s not long before you feel the head of his cock dragging between your lips, allowing your slick to drip across him. Already, you can feel Copia’s seed seeping out of you slowly and you gasp a moan when Papa drags his cock through the still hot cum. He presses himself into you just slightly before pulling back and tapping his cock against your ass, right where Copia’s palm print would be. </p><p>“Are you ready, sorella? Are you ready for me to take you?” Papa asks. He’s talking more to himself than you, so you merely nod. He slides himself forward into you and the only sound in the greenhouse for a moment is the sound of your slick and Copia’s cum sliding along Papa’s cock as he buries himself in your warmth. <br/>A shuddering moan leaves your lips once more as you adjust to Papa’s size, grounding yourself in Copia’s eyes, who never leave yours. Copia presses a hand to your cheek, his thumb slowly sliding to your lips and pulling your lower lip down. Slowly he urges you to open your jaw and you do so, sucking gratefully on his thumb as he presses it inside your mouth. As Papa starts to move behind you, you lathe your tongue around Copia’s thumb just as you would a cock, your eyes fluttering in pleasure as Papa fills you. </p><p>His strokes find your pleasure center quickly as he rams his cock into you, barely giving you time to adjust to being refilled. You break the kiss with Copia, leaning down and arching your back into your Papa, moaning deep in your throat as he continues to take you. His hands come to your hip to steady you, as his thrusts are sending you forward on the couch every time. He drags you back towards him roughly and you yelp slightly, hand scrabbling on the couch for purchase. When you make eye contact with Copia, you note that his pupils are blown as his chest heaves in lust.</p><p>“So beautiful in your arousal, Sister. What a privilege to watch our special pet at work.” Copia’s hand comes to rest on your cheek, stroking your cheekbone softly. “You’re so beautiful, you know that? Look at how well you pleasure Papa. You’re doing so good for us.” He pulls his hand back slightly, patting you on the cheek with a hollow sound as your jaw drops. </p><p>Papa speeds his thrusts up, the sound of his pelvis slapping against your ass echoing in the glass greenhouse. Sweat rolls freely down your skin as you pant, open mouthed and groaning on the couch. Finally, you tip over the edge of the climax that’s been evading you all night as Papa’s thumb presses expertly against your clit, other hand spanking you with a harsh slap. You fall forward onto your chest on the couch as Papa’s hands grab at your hips, pulling you roughly against him as he empties himself inside of you. As you come down, you can hear Copia talking to you.</p><p>“So good, Sister. Such a good pet, so wonderful for us. We’ll do this again soon, eh? You can show us how good you are over and over.” His hands run through your hair soothingly as Papa pulls out of you, tucking his cock away and coming to sit next to you on the couch. He leans against you, arm pressed to your back as he digs in his shirt pocket for a cigarette and lighter.</p><p>As the two of you catch your breath, the door at the end of the greenhouse opens. Papa Emeritus the First walks in, removing his coat behind his arms as he does so. His eyes land on the three of you and he does a swift turn around, putting his coat back on and walking back out the door before it shuts. Copia casts his eyes at Papa, and you do the same. Papa seems to be struggling not to laugh around his lungful of smoke, to no avail. With a plume of smoke he breaks down laughing, clapping you on the back as he does so.</p><p>“Primo has seen too much, eh?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>